


Aaron Burr one-shot

by Litamarus2006



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is always the shy one, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bottom Aaron Burr, Everybody else is top, Everyone Is Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Literally everyone is taller than Aaron, Might be smut or fluff, Other, PLEASE PROTECT MY MOM AARON BURR, Poor Aaron Burr, Protect Aaron Burr, Single Parent Aaron Burr, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litamarus2006/pseuds/Litamarus2006
Summary: basically a buch of ship with Burr in it but I have to tell you:1. Aaron will be the shy one2. I will not write smut unless I want to3. You can only suggest me to ship him with guys4. Enjoy





	1. suggest

Suggest Aaron Burr with everyone you can think of but they can only be guys. Okay bye.


	2. drunk and make-out last night (HamBurr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron have a hangover and he accidentally do the do with Hamilton the night before

3rd person pov

Aaron wake up feeling a pain run down his body as he groan and sit up feeling numb "why is my bottom so hurt" he ran his hand through his hair (yes Aaron have hair), he take a look around the room before muttered "this isn't my apartment" he was about to get out of bed but something pull him back "honey, go back to sleep, your warm" a hand throw over his waist "yeah maybe I should- wait" Aaron look down at the figure sleeping next to him and pull the cover out of their face "AHHHHHH" Aaron let out a horrified scream and roll out of the bed "what, it is morning already" the man were Alexander fucking Hamilton "dude, why am I here, in your apartment, on your bed, sleeping next to you" Aaron stand up holding his shirt before looking down to see an oversize green shirt on him with a lot of hickey on his body "why am I wearing your shirt and why do I have so many hickey on me" his eyes widen as he fall down the ground "did we..." he point to both of them "oh, yeah we totally did, you were so gorgeous last night when my put my little Hamilton in your Burr hole, you moan like a-" "finish that sentence and your dead" Hamilton raised his hand in surrender with a smirk "i'm so gonna kill you". They go to the bathroom and brush their teeth "so was it your first time" Hamilton ask all of the sudden "yes, yours too" Aaron ask back "yeah". The two finish brushing their teeth and take a bath together "so why do you always alone" Hamilton wrap a towel around Aaron to keep him warm "I don't really know, just don't like being social to the world" they finish quickly and dress themselves properly well Hamilton did, Aaron refuse to take of Hamilton shirt "you can keep it if you want" Hamilton said while drying Aaron hair "you sure, I mean is your favourite shirt after all" he lift Aaron chin up looking into his eyes "nah, is look better on you" Aaron rush to the door with a blushing face before turning back to Hamilton "would you like to eat breakfast I can make you something" Hamilton clutch his chest and give Aaron a thump up. Aaron skip out of the bathroom and walk down the kitchen "you got it bad Hamilton, you got it bad" he mumbled making his way to the kitchen.

Hamilton almost got a nose bleed when he see Aaron in his 'kiss the cook' apron, he look so cute "hope you like pancake, now sit down, i'm almost done" Hamilton obeyed and sit down waiting for Aaron to finish their breakfast. Aaron bring Hamilton his breakfast and kiss his forehead "eat up" Hamilton took a bite and immediately cry "is something wrong" Aaron ask worry "is... so good" Hamilton eat more and Aaron just chuckle "do you want anything else, I could always make you more" Hamilton lean in Aaron face "how about you cook for me everyday" he hug Aaron waist and keep saying how amazing Aaron is. Aaron return to the kitchen and make more pancake for his lover.

A loud bang on the door was made and a crash "I heard you got a special someone on the side, mon amour" there were three tall figure standing in front of the door and we all know who they are "hey guys, come in" Hamilton motion them to come in "we saw you going with someone last night so... mind telling us who it is" Laurens ask poking Hamilton side "ignore them you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but I am kind of of curious though" Mulligan look at him with a curious face "well, HONEY" Hamilton yell echo the whole house "we are not marry, Xander" Aaron yell back "yet" Hamilton mumble "I heard that" Aaron walk out with an angry face but turn into surprise when he see the squad "I am aware that we have guest, Xander. Oh well, you four sit down, your just in time for breakfast" Aaron go back into the kitchen "how" Lafayette ask "what" Hamilton replied eating his breakfast "how did you do that to little Burr, he's like a different person" Lafayette freak out "interesting" Laurens and Mulligan comment "whatever you guys said I still love him" Aaron walk out with plates of pancakes on both his hand and one on his head "here you go, hope you guys like it I work very hard on it" Aaron smile taking of the apron and took a sit next to Hamilton but he pull him closer "wow, you two are disgusting" Laurens fake barf and Lafayette laugh quietly "screw you guys" Aaron throw an arm around Hamilton and pull out the middle finger at them "rude much, Alex your boyfriend is a gangster" Laurens smirk before taking a bite of Aaron pancake "and a surprising good chef" the other two have a question look on their face and took a bite of pancake "omg, this is so good" they keep eating and comment about Aaron but he just smile like it wasn't a big deal "well I gotta go now, I have work, see you guys later" he give Hamilton a mouth to mouth kiss and then kiss his cheek "and goodbye my handsome guy" he skip out of the apartment "bye" the door close with a click "tell us everything about last night" this is gonna be a long day for Alexander fucking Hamilton.


	3. I heard you breakup with your special someone (Burrens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron breakup with his special someone but Laurens is there to change it

**This was actually suggest by my friends so yeah I hope you like it.**  
3rd person pov  
He walk in the party with joy in his heart because he was going to ask his girlfriend to the ball. When he spot her he waved and smile "Theo, Theo, over here" she walk over but instead of giving him a hug she push him aside and hug someone else "um, Theo, who is this" he ask "oh you we're talking to me, nerd" he flinched at her words "what" he whisper quietly "this is my boyfriend, I just use you and now he's all mine again" he clutched his sweater sleeves "why" he ask "well do you think I would want to date a loser like you, your nothing but a nerd" she laugh along with her boyfriend. Aaron ran to the step and sit down to get away from his messy breakup "is nothing less than her trick to use me as a bait to get back with her boyfriend" he cry out "maybe I will get that slushie he offer me" he slowly make his way to the place Hamilton show him.  
He enter the place to meet by familiar faces "well if it isn't Aaron Burr" Aaron force a smile at Hamilton "sir" Hamilton come over and give him a hug "I didn't think that you could make it here, man" Aaron push him aside "to be sure, sir" Hamilton give him a question look "I want to say congratulations cause you are the president of the poetry club, congrats" Aaron shake his hand and smile brightly "well look guys is Aaron Burr" Aaron looks over to see the gang "I see the whole gang is here, aren't I suppose to be a part of it" he point to himself "nope" Lafayette walk over looking dazzle and lean over in Aaron chest in attempt to keep himself from falling "you are the worse Burr" he hiccups a few time and Aaron pet his head. Lafayette melt into it and he purr out loud but Laurens pull him away "ignore him, congrats to you head president of the school, I wish I could be like you" Laurens ruff his head and smirk "well I heard you got into a messy breakup with your girlfriend" Mulligan chirp in "is that so" Hamilton ask "who told you that" he yell "your girlfriend literally post it on Facebook and Twitter to brag about your breakup" Aaron put his face in his hand "oh my God I hate her, I don't even know why I like her in the first place" he grab a slushie out of Hamilton and drink it but immediately spit it out "what the heck is this shit" Hamilton snatch back the cup "is pepper, what can't handle a cup of slushie" Aaron punch him in the shoulder "I barely drink that, what do you think I am" they laugh at him but he just pout at them and crossed his arm "come on don't get mad at us, petit Burr, we didn't mean it" Aaron slap Lafayette hand away "ouch, festive aren't we now" Lafayette nuzzle in Aaron chest once again "you guys have to try this, Aaron have a wonderful chest" Laurens push him aside and place his head on Aaron chest "hey, that was my spot" Lafayette angrily tug his shirt "sorry dude, this is my spot now and i'm never letting him go" Laurens hug him tight and buried his face in Aaron chest. Aaron blush madly and push him then ran outside and sit on the porch.  
Laurens think for a moment before an idea pop out of his head "I'll be his special someone" the squad freak out "mon ami, don't mean to be rude but it will never work out" Laurens shot them a look "and why is that" they exchange eyes "well, petit Burr is quite the sweetheart and you are quite the punk so we think maybe he's too sweet for your taste" John stand up a dust himself off "oh trust me I know what i'm doing" he run outside to see Aaron sitting on the porch "hey, you left" Laurens sit down next to him "can't believed you did that" Aaron punch him "what, this" he press his face in Aaron chest again "you are so embarrassing" Aaron blush madly "nah, this is normal" Laurens put his head on Aaron lap "pet me" he wrap an arm around Aaron small waist and let Aaron pet his head "how do you guys enjoy this" John shrug "I have to admit this is very relaxing" John hummed softly and close his eyes "what am I to you" John look up with a question look on his face "I mean am I a friend or maybe a brother to you or-" John cut him off with a kiss. Aaron was shock for a moment but melt into the kiss and kiss back. John pull nack wiping his mouth "to me, your a very special person" Aaron push him "baka" Aaron pout and crossed his arm, John just chuckle and scoot closer "well I heard your looking for a special someone" Aaron look at him and smile "and why would you want to know" Aaron face him "because..." Laurens got on one knees then tied a flowers prom on Aaron right hands and kiss his palm lightly "may I have the honour of taking you to prom with me, Aaron Burr" Aaron cover his mouth and jump at Laurens "yes, I will go to prom with you" they kiss once more but this time more passionate.  
They were aware that the squad was watching them, Lafayette look like he about to cry "our boys have grow" Lafayette wiped a tears off joy and the squad just laugh.

 


	4. it's over, isn't it (HamBurrLiza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton die leaving Eliza, Burr and their gronwn up son Philip but he never knew the story about his parents.

3rd person pov  
Aaron turned to Eliza with a smile as bright as the sun as he look at their son Philip and walk over to give him a kiss on the forehead "oh, Philip, if you could only know how much I love you and your father, but I couldn't do this anymore, you deserve to know the truth, my son" he walk back to the balcony but he was aware that Philip was awake "son" Philip questions and got out of the bed and listen to Aaron.  
He open his mouth and sing softly his thought out, he wrote a song for this, for them, for him but he never heard it.  
 _"I was fine with the people, who would come into his life now and again"_  
He lean back but still singing his thought out.  
 _"I was fine, cause I knew, that they didn't matter until you"_  
He shot Eliza a glare but turn into a soft look as he walk over to give her a little peck on the cheek.  
 _"I was fine, when you came, and we fought like it was all some silly game"_   
Aaron chuckle as a few tears start to form in his eyes.  
 _"Over him, who he'd chose, after all those years I never thought I'd lose"_   
Aaron fall down in defeat and open his arm widely to hug the sky.  
 _"It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?"_   
He quietly sob and clutch his chest in pain.  
 _"You won, and he chose you, and he loved you and he's gone, it's over, isn't it, why can't I moved on"_   
He stand up and wiped all his tears away and have a furious look on his face as he gritted his teeth in anger.  
Suddenly he jump on the railing, Philip almost got a heart attack because of that.  
 _"War and glory, reinvention, fusion, freedom, his attention"_  
Aaron dance around graceful without fear of falling down.  
 _"Out in daylight, my potential, bold, precise, experimental"_   
He laid down on the balcony and look at the glowing sky above him.   
_"Who am I now in this world without him, petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him"_   
He sit up and look towards the tall building.  
 _"What does it matter, is already done, now I've got to be there for his-... son"_   
He turned around to face the room with regret in his eyes for what he said.  
 _"It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over"_   
He shot down from the railing with an angry face and bail his fist.  
 _"You won, and he chose you, and he loved you and he's gone"_  
He scream out with tears streaming down his face each by each.  
 _"It's over isn't it, why can't I moved on"_   
He slide down and burried his face in his knees.  
 _"It's over, isn't it, why can't I move on"_   
He end his song and sob into his knees over and over until he ran out of tears to shed.  
He stand up and turn to look at the town he and Aaron build just to be destroy and rebuild again "are you feeling okay now" Aaron jump in surprise and turned around to see Philip "oh, Pip, sweetie, why aren't you sleeping with your mother-" "are you my father" Aaron froze at the question "I heard what you said and honestly... i'm shock, Dad, why didn't you tell me" Aaron look at his now-taller-than-him son with fear "I scared you will hate me when you find out the truth" Philip chuckle slightly "I would never hate my family" Aaron smile and giggle "if I say me and your parents bond really well, would you believe it" Philip nod furious "tell me about before you guys got me, what was it like" Philip ask curious "me and your father both go to war, we met there, we both survive the war and got home, he introduce me to Eliza and we get along really well. Then we got married and got you, Xander was so happy that you will join us in out lives, when he saw you we told the whole country that he was a father, we were so happy that nothing can stop us, but. When you reach the age of 5 that's when the call of war got to us. I survive but I pay for it, Xander was dead and I couldn't save him, he told me to give you this when your older. I think this is now is the time to do it" Aaron give him a small present box "what is it" Aaron just hold his hand "open it" Philip open the box to see inks and quills "it was your father, he always believe you will write his story someday" Aaron stroke his son face and smile "you remind me so much of Xander" Philip smile and hug Aaron then lift him up "come on, Pip, i'm old, let me go" Philip shake his head "not until you go to sleep with me and Mom" Aaron sigh and lead Philip back to bed. He lay Philip down gently and tuck him in "so you tell him huh" Eliza woke up from her sleep and look at Aaron "yeah, he took it very well" Aaron got in bed and wrap an arm around Philip "goodnight then" Eliza fell asleep and so does Aaron. Philip look at them and smile lightly "I'll see you soon enough Pops" Philip close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

 


	5. Love letter (Burrfayette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confess his love to a fellow Frenchmen

3rd person pov  
"Im gonna do it Angie" he said holding the love letter in his hand "I know, you've been telling me this since like 3 months ago" Angelica laugh at him, Aaron just pout "Baka, this time I will do it for real" Today is the day Aaron gonna confess to his crush he kept for so long, he have like this guy for what his whole life, they go to the same school so this won't be hard for Aaron to confess his feeling for the lovely Frenchman.  
He slowly made his way to the Hamilsquad table and tap on Lafayette shoulder, he turn around and give him a smile "yes, how may I help you, petit Burr" Aaron swear he blush fifty shade of red by now "well I- um- uh, may I speak with Lafayette for a moment guys" "sure" the guys leave and there was just him and Lafayette "I know we don't get along well but I want to tell you something" he tgrab his letter from his back and give it to Lafayette "here, read this, bye, gotta blash" he ran as fast as he could and stop at his locker "I can't believe I just did that" he smile happily and jogs to his next class.  
Lafayette was confused as hell but decided to open the letter and read it "what you got there" Hamilton ask "oh is a letter from petit Burr, mon ami, he wrote me this" he said happily "well, read it outloud, we want to hear" he read it outloud for his friends to hear.  
_Dear Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Montier Marquis de Lafayette~_  
_I know this might sound crazy but I have a crush on you for a long time. Since the first time we met, I could feel my heart blossom and my knees started buckling for you, I was swoon by your handsomest. Your beautiful brown eyes are like chocolate, your smoth skin is like honey bun, your puffy hair make me want to touch and feel it, I could talk about you all day long without feeling tired. Everything about you is so perfect that make me want to sacrifice all of me for you. Even though we never really get along well like you and your friends but still I like you a lot ,well, maybe more than like. I love you. I know sometimes I act like I hate you but is not at all your like a guy that I would do anything to protect and look after. I love you with all my heart and I understand if you don't like me back. Meet me at the park after school so we can talk if you like, if you don't come I assume you like someone else and we will never talk or have a conversation again._  
_Hope to see you soon, my dear Lafayette._  
_From, Aaron Burr~_  
Lafayette blush madly as he read the letter and what it said "wow, I never knew petit Burr like me" he hug the letter close to his chest "I'm gonna meet him after school and tell him how I feel about his love for me" he smile like an idiot and lay his face down on the table "oh~ I'm the most lucky Frenchmen ever" the squad laugh at his react but he don't care at all for all he know is he's in love.  
Time skip cause i'm lazy~  
He dress up nice and walk to the park with a boutique in his hand and a box of chocolate. He look around for his soon to be lover but he was no where in sight. He stop when he spot Aaro and ran as fast as he could to where Aaron is standing "petit Burr, over here" Aaron turn around and Lafayette jaws drop. Aaron was wearing a purple silk dress that match his fingerless gloves with black high hills and a black choker on his neck, in the middle we're a black cat with yellow eyes and oh my God is he wearing black lipstick "oh hi I didn't think you would come, Lafayette" Aaron walk over to him "you look nice, I know I look weird all over but the Schuyler sisters said I should wear this" he chuckle nervous "well I think you look amazingly beautiful" Lafayette pull out his gift he got for Aaron and Aaron accept it "aw thank you, this is too much" Lafayette waved his hand "nothing is too much for my beloved" Aaron blush at his sentences "does that mean you accept my love for you-" before Aaron can finish his sentences Lafayette wrap an arm around his waist and pull him toward him to their lips is now over each other. Lafayette took the opportunity when Aaron mouth was open and explore every inch of it and Aaron have to say Lafayette is the best kisser ever, they pull away to gasp gor air "yes, I accept it" they kissed again but this time with passionate "FUCKING FINALLY" they turn around to see the squad hiding behind a bushes but they just laugh and kiss again.  
The next day, the whole school was shock that the two are now holding hands and walking happily together into the school without hesitation of what people will think because they're madly in love with each other.

 


	6. this day Aria (Hamburr/Jamil(not really)ton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is like MLP but except for Jefferson is Queen Crysalis, Aaron is Princess Cadence, Hamilton is Shining Armor and I am Twilight, but everybody is human and not pony. I'm done, okay, bye.  
> Also I added myself in this because I can and I want to be apart of my fanfic.

3rd person pov  
Today is a wedding day in New York city for the lovebirds Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr. Hamilton has propose to Aaron at the party his kingdom host. They were gonna have a lovely wedding with cakes, balloons and friends but instead of that, everything were ruining by a devil so called by the name Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson walk in front of the mirror admiring his look, he has taken the form of Aaron to ruin his wedding day with Hamilton. He pick up a rose from the vase with his magic and sing softly but deadly.  
 _"This day is going to be perfect_  
 _The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small"_  
He kiss the rose slightly and smile dancing around the room with joy and happiness-.  
 _"Everybody will gather round_  
 _Say I look handsome in my tux"_  
-of taking the whole kingdom, he grip the red rose and it turn into a dark colour of nonetheless than black and turn to dust itself. He smirk devilish as his eyes turn green in the mirror of his reflection.  
 _"What they don't know is that I have fooled them all"_  
Aaron run around looking for a way to get out of the cavern, Litamarus angrily trying to break the wall so they could make a hole to slide in and get up there to stop the wedding, Aaron try to move but his body felt week as he fell to his knees. Aaron look at his torn wedding dress and cry onto his hand which cover with dirt and wipe his makeup away. Litamarus softening their look and walk over to Aaron to comfort him but instead Aaron just sing his pain away.  
 _"This day was going to be perfect_  
 _The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small"_

Aaron smile but turn into a sobbing mess when he remember his wedding day was ruined.

 _"But instead of having cakes_  
 _With all my friends to celebrate_  
 _My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all"_  
He broke down and cry his hert out, he was sad that his day was gonna be for some devil who want to take over the world and not him. Litamarus hug Aaron and let him cry onto their shirt.  
Jefferson walk around the room unsatisfied of how he look. He break everything he could find in the room and look in the mirror to see his reflection, his real reflection of how much a monster he is.  
 _"I could care less about the suit_  
 _I won't partake in any cakes_  
 _Vows, well I'll be lying when I said"_  
He use his magic to lift the mannequin in the room and dance around with it like a maniac.  
 _"That through any kind of weather_  
 _I'll want us to be together"_  
 _The truth is I don't care for him at all"_  
He burn the mannequin into dust and step on it with an evil smirk on his face and lift his head up.  
 _"No I do not love the groom_  
 _In my heart there is no room_  
 _But I still want him to be all mine"_  
He laught maniacally when a maid enter the room to check on him he stop and give her a warm smile as he skip around the room to get ready for 'his' lucky day to happen.  
 _"We must escape before it's too late_  
 _Find a way to save the day_  
 _Hope, I'll be lying if I say"_  
Aaron ran around as fast as he could and when he spot a cart cover in blood he ran to it and try to pust it but fail and he fall down to the ground helplessly, Litamarus followed behind him trying to help him up.  
 _"I don't fear that I may lose him_  
 _To one who wants to use him_  
 _Not care for, love, and cherish him each day_  
 _For I oh so love the groom_  
 _All my thoughts he does consume"_  
He lift up his chin with tear already cover his red face as he smile with pride. Litamarus used their magic to help him in and used their elbow to hit the cart so it budge and they get in before it slide down.  
 _"Oh, Alexander, I'll be there very soon"_  
When they hit the end, they were basically flying so Aaron use his magic to make them float in the sky. Litamarus hold onto Aaron, when they landed they are basically the one to catch Aaron in their arm.  
 _"Finally the moment has arrived_  
 _For me to be one lucky groom"_  
Jefferson enter with a bouquet of white flower in his hand looking at a hypnotized Hamilton with a grin on his face as he step close to Hamilton and let the preacher start the wedding.  
Aaron was happy they landed safely on the ground cried out when he see their way was blocked with rocks.  
 _" Oh, the wedding we won't make_  
 _He'll end up marrying a fake_  
 _Alexander will be..."_  
Aaron collapse to the ground turning into a crying mess.  
"Mine, all mine..."  
Jefferson laugh inside looking at a hypnotized Hamilton with joy and let the preacher finish the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I or shouldn't I make a part 2 of this


End file.
